Inazuma Daisuki!
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Mamoru sekeluarga pergi wisata ke Onsen! dan di tempat itulah, Mamoru makin menyadari betapa dia sangat mencintai Reina... Gomen updatenya lama, review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **ALOHAA! Akhirnya jadi juga saia nge-publish fic baru, aturan nie fic udah di publish sama saia pas hari senin atau rabu kemarin, tapi gara-gara ulangan dan juga tugas-tugas yang luar biasa banyak datang menghampiri saia, saia jadi harus nunda bikin nie fic nyo~ T_T ya sud lah nyo! Happy reading! ^w^

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven punya Level-5! Kalau Daisuki itu punya Dorama Entertainment!

Warning: gaje,aneh nyo~

Inazuma Daisuki!

"Selamat Mamoru-kun, kau dan juga tim-mu memang benar-benar kuat". Kata Hiroto sambil tersenyum. Hari ini, Endou Mamoru dan juga tim-nya "Raimon Eleven", telah berhasil mengalahkan tim sepak bola terkuat Aliea Gakuen, yaitu "The Genesis". "Arigatou! Hiroto, suatu saat nanti… Sakka yarou ze!" kata Mamoru, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman matahari-nya pada Hiroto. Hiroto tercengang, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ha'I, Sakka yarou ze". (Author males ngetik, pokoknya bapaknya Hitomiko-Kantoku dan juga seluruh anggota tim The Genesis udah di bawa polisi).

"Ayo, kita kembali ke Inazuma Town". Kata Yuuto. "Ha'i!" balas seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven. "Eh, Kapten dimana?" Tanya Kabeyama yang baru sadar kalau sosok Mamoru tak terlihat dimana pun. "Mungkin dia pergi ke toilet!" kata Tsunami. "….di sini kan tidak ada toilet". Kata Kazuya sambil sweat-drop. "Tadi ketika Hiroto-kun dan juga teman-temannya di bawa oleh polisi, dia masih di sini kan?" Tanya Shirou. "Sudah, lebih baik kita berpencar dan mencari Mamoru saja". Usul Shuuya. "Baiklah, sekarang… Berpencar!" perintah Yuuto.

Mereka pun mencari-cari keberadaan Mamoru. "Mamoru-kun!" "Mamoru!" "Kapten!". Walau sudah di panggil berkali-kali, Mamoru tak juga menjawab panggilan teman-temannya. Setelah lama mencari, mereka pun berkumpul kembali di dekat Inazuma Caravan. "Kalian berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Mamoru?" Tanya Yuuto. Seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven (kecuali Yuuto) hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Mamoru… sebenarnya kau ada dimana?" batin Shuuya cemas.

Di suatu tempat, tampak Endou Mamoru yang sedang menyaksikan anggota tim-nya yang lain sedang kebingungan mencari-cari dirinya. "Gomen, minna… aku sudah tak bisa lagi bermain sepak bola bersama kalian…. Aku benar-benar payah, aku malah memberikan janji yang tak bisa kutepati pada Hiroto… sekali lagi, gomen minna… sayonara…" ucap Mamoru. Pipinya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Akhirnya, Mamoru pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**A/N: **Nyahaa~! Bagaimana chapter ke-1 fic saia ini? nge-gantung kah? Pendek kah? Oohh…. Sengaja…. *plaakk!* don't worry! Saia bakal manjangin chapter ke-2 fic ini! baca and review terus fic ini dan juga fic saia yang lain, yaitu "Singer OR Goalkeeper?" OKE! Jaa… bye-bye minna!


	2. Dark Emperors

**A/N: **Halo minna! Saia lagi males ngomong, jadi… SELAMAT MEMBACA! ^^

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven selamanya punya Level-5! Daisuki itu miliknya Dorama Entertainment!

Warning: Gaje, aneh, abal, de el el

Inazuma Daisuki!

Seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven kini tengah dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Inazuma Town. Namun tidak seperti saat mereka berhasil mengalahkan The Genesis, kini suasana hati seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven sedang dalam keadaan suram. Penyebabnya adalah kepergian sang kapten tim Raimon Eleven, yaitu Endou Mamoru. Padahal rasanya baru saja mereka melihat kapten mereka itu tengah menjabat tangan kapten tim The Genesis, Kiyama Hiroto sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang menghangatkan hati tersebut.

Tampak Shuuya dan juga Yuuto yang saat ini tengah duduk termenung di kursi mereka. Dari kursi belakang Inazuma Caravan, terdengar suara tangisan Kabeyama yang mengkhawatirkan Mamoru. Ichinose dan Domon pun hanya terdiam di kursi mereka dengan wajah cemas. Touko hanya diam memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela Caravan. Shirou duduk diam di kursinya dengan ekspresi wajah sedih. Tsunami yang biasanya berisik kini duduk tenang di kursinya. Yuuki pun hanya bisa diam di kursinya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Minna! Jangan murung begitu! Siapa tau Kapten sudah pulang duluan ke rumahnya kan!" hibur Haruna. Tapi sayangnya, perkataan Haruna sepertinya tidak dapat meredakan kecemasan mereka. "Haruna…. Aku tau kau berniat untuk menghibur kami semua, tapi tidak mungkin kan Mamoru pulang sendirian ke Inazuma Town, kenapa dia tidak pulang bersama kita saja? Kenapa dia malah pulang sendiri? Kurasa perkiraanmu itu benar-benar mustahil Haruna". Ujar Yuuto. Haruna menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Haruna-san". Kata Aki sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou… Kino-senpai". Kata Haruna sambil tersenyum tipis. Suasana di dalam Inazuma Caravan pun kembali suram… "Lihat, kita sudah sampai di Inazuma Town". Kata Kasukabe-san (bener nggak namanya?). mereka langsung pergi ke Raimon Junior High School. "Kenapa ya? Rasanya… tempat ini kok jadi suram sekali suasananya?" Gumam Haruna. Anggota Raimon Eleven yang lain menyetujui pendapat Haruna. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka semua, muncul orang-orang berjubah hitam. Dan diantara mereka… ada Kenzaki! Kaki tangan ayah Hitomiko-Kantoku!

"Selamat datang, Seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven". Katanya sambil tersenyum licik. "Apa maumu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Ichinose dengan nada suara geram. "Sabar, sabar, aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil untuk kalian semua, karena kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan The Genesis…". Jawab Kenzaki yang kembali tersenyum licik. Salah satu dari orang-orang berjubah hitam itu maju ke depan. Perlahan, dia membuka tudung jubah tersebut. "Ichirouta!" teriak seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven secara bersamaan.

Orang-orang berjubah itu pun membuka tudung jubah mereka. "Ryuugo! Teppei! Max! Handa! Minna! Kenapa kalian bergabung dengan Kenzaki?" Tanya Yuuto. "Heh! Tentu saja… untuk mengalahkan kalian semua! Raimon Eleven!" jawab Ichirouta sambil menyeringai jahat. Seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven benar-benar tak mempercayai hal ini. Pertama Mamoru, sekarang teman-teman mereka. "Sebenarnya apa kesalahan kita sampai kita di beri cobaan seberat ini!" tangis Kabeyama. "Hiks…pertama Kapten, sekarang mereka, sebenarnya apa salah kita!" tangis Yuuya.

"Hm? Mamoru? oiya, dimana Mamoru?" Tanya Ichirouta. "Dia… menghilang". Jawab Shuuya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Pergi? HEH! Tak kusangka, Mamoru itu ternyata seorang pengecut". Ejek Ichirouta. "Grr… beraninya kau menghina Mamoru". geram Shuuya. Anggota tim Raimon Eleven yang lain pun menjadi geram begitu mendengar ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkan kapten mereka. "Loh, itu kenyataan bukan? Dia pergi meninggalkan kalian semua, itu artinya dia itu pengecut!" hina Ichirouta lagi.

"…Mamoru pasti punya alasan, kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan kami, dan aku yakin, kalau alasannya bukan karena dia itu seorang pengecut!" bela Yuuto. "Hoohh… jadi kalian masih mau membela kapten yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu? Heh! Terserah kalian saja! Yang pasti, kami! Dark Emperors, akan mengalahkan kalian semua". Seru Ichirouta sambil tersenyum licik (tidaaakkk! Ichi-chan kenapa jadi jahat?). "Baiklah! Kami akan bertanding melawan kalian! Akan kami buat kalian semua menyesal, karena sudah menghina Mamoru!" seru Yuuto, diiringi anggukkan kepala teman-temannya. Pertandingan antara Raimon Eleven melawan Dark Emperors pun dimulai.

(.0)

Tim Raimon Eleven terdesak, ternyata tim Dark Emperors itu benar-benar kuat! Seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven sudah terluka cukup parah. Hanya Shuuya yang masih sanggup berdiri. "Heh, ternyata kalian itu hanya bisa membual saja ya! Kalian bilang kalian akan mengalahkan kami! Yang benar saja!" ejek Ichirouta. Shuuya berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh, perlahan tapi pasti, dia pun langsung berlari dengan menggiring bola, menuju ke gawang tim Dark Emperors. "Apa kau tau! Saat kau pergi meninggalkan Inazuma Caravan! Mamoru benar-benar terpukul dan juga frustasi! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, saat itu hujan deras.. dan Mamoru tetap berada di luar, terguyur oleh hujan, dia benar-benar sedih atas kepergianmu Ichirouta! Apalagi Teppei pun ikut meninggalkan Inazuma Caravan. Mamoru pun makin frustasi gara-gara hal itu, dia merasa kalau dia itu telah gagal menjadi kapten!" ujar Shuuya sambil tetap berlari menggiring bola.

"Bohong! Itu semua bohong! Kau hanya ingin membohongi kami agar kami memberi kalian belas kasihan kan! Kami tidak akan tertipu!" jerit Ichirouta. Tanpa disadarinya, sebenarnya Ichirouta benar-benar terpukul begitu mendengar Mamoru frustasi gara-gara kepergiannya. "Aku tidak berbohong! Percayalah pada kata-kataku! Mamoru benar-benar sedih begitu kau pergi meninggalkan Inazuma Caravan! PERCAYALAAAHH!" tiba-tiba, di dalam kepala seluruh anggota tim Dark Emperors, muncul kenangan-kenangan mereka tentang kapten mereka, Endou Mamoru. "Sakka yarou ze… sakka yarou ze… sakka yarou ze… sakka yarou ze… SAKKA YAROU ZE!" "PRAAAK!" Aliea Meteorite yang mereka kenakan di leher mereka hancur berkeping-keping, Bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata coklat madu milik Ichirouta.

"Arigatou…Mamoru….". ucapnya sebelum dia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Satu persatu anggota tim Dark Emperors pun tak sadarkan diri. "A..ada apa ini? kenapa Aliea Meteorite nya hancur? Ada apa iniii!" teriak Kenzaki panik. "Kenzaki! dengan ini, aku menyatakan kalau kau adalah tahanan polisi! Sekarang, ikut kami ke kantor polisi!" ujar Detektif Onigawara sambil memborgol Kenzaki. Kenzaki pun akhirnya di penjarakan. Seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven dan juga tim Dark Emperors pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

(=3=)

Dua hari kemudian, seluruh anggota tim Raimon Eleven telah sehat kembali, dan teman-teman mereka yang tergabung dalam Dark Emperors pun meminta maaf kepada mereka semua. "Tidak apa-apa, Yang penting kan kalian sudah kembali lagi menjadi teman kami". Kata Tsunami sambil tersenyum. Mereka lega, karena kini teman-teman mereka sudah kembali lagi, tapi… masih ada yang kurang. "….kita harus menemukan Mamoru". kata Yuuto. "Apakah dia pergi gara-gara aku, dia tidak mau menemui seorang pengkhianat dan pengecut seperti aku?" ujar Ichirouta dengan penuh penyesalan. "Mamoru-kun bukanlah orang yang pendendam, dia pasti mempunyai alasan, mengapa dia pergi meninggalkan kita". Kata Aki.

"Aku pun berpikir demikian". Kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk kamar Yuuto, Tsunami, Shuuya, dan Ichinose. "Hiroto!" teriak mereka senang. Tampak Hiroto yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Aku akan membantu kalian mencari keberadaan Mamoru, aku tau kalau Mamoru hilang dari detektif Onigawara, kami berdua melakukan penyelidikan, dan menemukan petunjuk kalo kini, Mamoru sedang menuju ke….". Hiroto diam sebentar. "Kemana?" Tanya mereka kompak. "….Kyoto".

(0)

Mamoru berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang minimalis. Dia hanya diam menatap rumah kecil itu. Untuk selingan, saia akan memberitahu baju apa yang dipakai oleh Mamoru. Dia memakai sweater biru dan rompi hijau untuk atasan, bawahannya celana jeans biru dan sepatunya adalah sepatu tali warna coklat, dan yang lebih penting saudara-saudara, dia gak pake headband! Silahkan anda bayangkan penampilannya saat ini, kalo saia sih pas ngebayanginnya langsung nosebleed. …oke! Back to the story!

"Siapa kau? Tanya seorang remaja laki-laki, kira-kira seumuran dengan Haruna, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan model rambutnya lurus kaya HiroHiro, tapi tanpa nekomimi. Mamoru berbalik menghadap orang itu, dia menjawab dengan nada suara datar dan tanpa senyum. "…Boku wa… Himawari Otou-san". Hening selama beberapa saat. "EEEEEHHH!"

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**A/N: **Sumpeh, gaje bener ni fic. Maaf ya jika readers gak suka, akan saia usahakan di chapter 3 nanti, ceritanya akan saia buat lebih menarik. Balas review nyo~!

**Aurica Nestmile: **Terima kasih! ^^ ini sudah saia lanjutin. Maaf kalau jelek, baca and review!

**Via-SasuNaru: **Jangan tembak saia! *nyumput* maaf, saia nggak bisa update kilat, bentar lagi saia UTS, jadi harus belajar, maaf ya TT_TT. Pokoknya baca and review!


	3. The Reason

**A/N: **Happy reading Minna-san!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven itu punyanya Level-5! Daisuki itu punya Dorama Entertainment.

Warning: au ah gelap nyo! *semangat '45(?)*

Inazuma Daisuki

Laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Suzuki Rei itu benar-benar terkejut begitu mendengar pengakuan Mamoru. "Apa dia itu memang benar-benar Himawari Otou-san? Aku tak dapat mempercayainya… tapi wajahnya memang mirip dengan Himawari sih, tapi… ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku suruh dia masuk saja dulu". Pikir Rei. "Si…silakan masuk". Kata Rei terbata-bata. Mamoru pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah milik Keluarga Suzuki. Rei segera membuatkan teh untuk Mamoru. Sementara Mamoru duduk menunggu di sofa ruang tamu. "Ini teh-nya". Kata Rei sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepada Mamoru. "Arigatou". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mamoru pun mulai meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Rei. "Reina dan Himawari ada dimana?" Tanya Mamoru yang baru sadar kalau orang-orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di rumah. "Nee-san sekarang sedang pergi menjemput Himawari di Taman Kanak-Kanak". Jawab Rei yang masih kebingungan dengan kemuncullan Mamoru. "Sokka… Himawari sudah masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak ya…" kata Mamoru. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Rei yang melihat wajah sedih Mamoru makin penasaran, kenapa dia meninggalkan putrinya kalau dia memang sangat menyayangi Himawari? "Ano… Endou-san, kalau kau memang benar-benar ayah kandung Himawari, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan Himawari? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Himawari dan Kakakku? Kau sudah tau kan, kakakku itu…. Cacat mental…" Tanya Rei. Mamoru memandang wajah Rei dengan tatapan sedih.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. "Kau punya cita-cita kan Rei?" Tanya Mamoru yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tau nama panggilan Rei. Mungkin diberitahu Reina? Rei menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga punya cita-cita". Kata Mamoru. "Aku ingin… menjadi penjaga gawang yang hebat". Kata Mamoru. Rei diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Mamoru. "Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menggapai cita-citaku itu, tapi aku berjanji…kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali pada mereka. Dan sekaranglah waktunya, aku telah kembali kepada mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sepak bola agar aku bisa merawat mereka berdua. Aku sudah cukup puas kok, karena aku telah memenangkan Football Frontier". Kata Mamoru yang akhirnya menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya.

"Football Frontier? Penjaga gawang? Endou Mamoru? eh? ENDOU MAMORUUUU!" teriak Rei yang baru sadar kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Endou Mamoru, kapten tim Raimon Eleven, juara Football Frontier dan juga tim sepak bola yang telah berhasil mengalahkan para Alien! "Kau Endou Mamoru yang merupakan Kapten tim sepak bola Raimon Eleven! Ya ampun! Maaf aku tak mengenalimu, habis penampilanmu dan dilapangan benar-benar berbeda!" kata Rei. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Jangan dipikirkan! Oiya, aku kan bukan lagi Kapten tim Raimon Eleven lagi, jadi kalau bicara padaku jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku kan malu! Kita itu sekarang keluarga, pakai bahasa sehari-hari saja kalau mau bicara denganku!" kata Mamoru sambil nyengir kuda *di lempar pake panci*

"Baiklah kalau begitu O…Onii-san… boleh kupanggil begitu?" Tanya Rei yang langsung sweat drop begitu melihat mata Mamoru yang berbinar-binar bahagia dan di tambahi efek kerlap-kerlip bintang kecil(?) "Huwaaa! Aku dipanggil Onii-san! HIROTO! ICHIROUTA! Aku punya OTOUTOU!" teriak Mamoru sambil meluk-meluk foto Hiroto dan Ichirouta mengikuti gaya Kurosaki Isshin. "TADAIMAA!" teriak dua suara dari arah pintu masuk rumah. Rei yang awalnya mau menyambut Himawari dan Reina yang baru pulang cengo melihat Mamoru yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk dengan kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan lari Eyeshield 21. "RECCHIIIIII! HIMAWARIIII!" teriaknya. Reina yang melihat Mamoru langsung berteriak. "MAMO-TAAN!" dan lari kepelukan Mamoru. mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Mamo-taaan… aku sangat merindukan Mamo-taaann… Mamo-tan tidak akan pergi lagi kan? Mamo-tan akan tinggal di sini kan?" Tanya Reina yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan kalian, aku janji, kita akan bersama-sama lagi, sudah ya Recchi, jangan menangis lagi". Kata Mamoru sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi Reina. Reina pun kembali tersenyum. "HA'I!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebuaaarrrr. "Okaa-chan, dia siapa?" Tanya Himawari. Mamoru dan Reina pun tersadar kalau Himawari ada bersama mereka. "Mamo-tan itu…. Himawari Otou-chaaannn!" teriak Reina sambil bertepuk tangan. Himawari menatap lekat-lekat sosok Mamoru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Otou-chaann…OTOU-CHAANN!" teriak Himawari. Dia pun berlari menghampiri Mamoru dan memeluknya. Mamoru mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Himawari gomen… Otou-chan sudah meninggalkan Himawari begitu lama… sekarang Otou-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Himawari, Otou-chan janji". Kata Mamoru. air matanya mengalir deras. "Hehehe.. padahal Otou-chan sudah melarang Okaa-chan untuk menangis, tapi sekarang malah Otou-chan yang menangis. Ahahaha… Otou-chan memang benar-benar payah". Tawa Mamori di sela-sela tangisannya. Himawari menepuk lembut pipi Mamoru sambil berkata. "Otou-chan jangan menangis…! Ada Hima dan Kaa-chan disini, jadi Otou-chan tidak usah menangis…." Kata Himawari.

Mamoru menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. "Iya Himawari, Otou-chan tidak akan menangis". Kata Mamoru sambil kembali memeluk erat Himawari. Mamoru merentangkan tangan kirinya ke arah Reina. Reina pun memegang tangan kiri Mamoru. Secara tiba-tiba Mamoru menarik Reina ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Rei yang diam-diam melihat pemandangan itu pun tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagiaan mereka bertiga.

**Xx**BAHAGIANYASAIA**xX**

"Tadaima… Rei, Reina, Himawari, aku pulaang". Seru Suzuki Nozomi, ibu Rei dan Reina. "Okaeri, Okaa-san, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa". Sambut Rei sambil tersenyum. "Tamu istimewa? Siapa itu Rei?" Tanya Nozomi penasaran. "Himawari Otou-san". Jawab Rei. Nozomi sampai menjatuhkan barang-barangnya karena kaget. "Kau tidak bercanda kan Rei?" Tanya Nozomi yang masih tak percaya. "Aku tidak bercanda, lihat saja sendiri, dia ada di ruang tamu bersama dengan Nee-san dan Himawari". Kata Rei. Nozomi segera berlari ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, tampak Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari sedang bermain bersama.

"Obaa-chan Okaeriiii!" teriak Himawari sambil berlari mendekati Nozomi. "Ah! Okaa-san Okaerii!" teriak Reina yang ikut berlari menghampiri Nozomi. "Tadaima… eto… Reina… apa benar Himawari Otou-san datang…?" Tanya Nozomi. "Iya! Itu Mamo-tan! Mamo-tan! Sini! Sini!" panggil Reina. Mamoru pun berlari menghampiri Nozomi. "Boku wa Endou Mamoru desu! Himawari Otou-san! yoroskoregaisimasu (gini bukan tulisannya? Kalau salah, kasih tau yang benernya ya nyo!)! maaf aku baru datang mengunjungi Himawari dan Reina sekarang, tapi aku berjanji! Aku akan tinggal disini dan menjaga Reina dan Himawari dengan sebaik-baiknya! Besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan untukku agar aku bisa menghidupi Reina, Himawari, dan kalian semua!" kata Mamoru dengan ekspresi wajah yang betul-betul serius. Nozomi yang melihat keseriusan di mata Mamoru pun mempercayai kata-kata Mamoru. "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi sebelumnya tolong kau beritahukan alasan kenapa kau pergi dan meninggalkan Reina dan Himawari". Kata Nozomi.

(SKIP TIME)

"Sokka, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kenapa kau dan Reina tidak memberitahukan identitasmu sebagai ayah Himawari sebelumnya?" Tanya Nozomi. "….Sebagai pemain sepak bola yang masih berumur di bawah 16 tahun, aku kan tidak boleh mempunyai anak, maka dari itu aku pun menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai ayah Himawari, aku benar-benar minta maaf". Sesal Mamoru. "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Reina dan Himawari memaafkanmu, aku tidak keberatan". Kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum. Mamoru benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya dia dapat diterima oleh keluarga Reina, dan juga Himawari. Kehidupan mereka sebagai keluarga yang baru pun akan di mulai.

**Xx**SAIA TERHARU!**xX**

"Kyoto? Untuk apa Mamoru pergi ke Kyoto?" Tanya Yuuto. "Aku juga tidak tau, aku berencana untuk menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut, apa kalian mau ikut menyelidiki?" tawar Hiroto. Tentu saja mereka setuju. Mereka pun menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. "Tunggulah Mamoru, kami pasti akan menemukanmu". Batin Shuuya.

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N: **YEEEEYYY! SAIA SEMANGAT LAGI NYOOO! MAAF MENUNGGU YA MINNAAAA! Nah, sekarang balas review!

**Via-SasuNaru: **Arigatou! KYAAA! Saia jadi maluu! *taboked* saia sudah tidak takut lagi dengan ancaman sampeyan! HIIHIHIHIHI! Ini chapter berikutnya dah update! Baca and review ya!

**Aurica Nestmile: **Alasan kenapa Mamoru pergi ke Kyoto bisa anda temukan disini *pembawa acara mode* hehehe! Untung aja bagus, saia pas bikinnya malem-malem, jadinya rada ruwet pikirannya! Ini dah di update! Baca and review please?

BYE BYE MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAANNN!


	4. Job for me

**A/N: **GOMENASAI! Padahal saia janji bakal update cepat, tapi halangan selalu datang menghadang, pertama! keyboard rusak, kedua! buku yang isinya cerita selanjutnya Inazuma Daisuki ilang, ketiga! Saia harus bikin ulang ceritanya jadi agak lama hiks..hiks..untuk menebus kesalahan saia, saia sengaja update 2 chapter sekaligus! Happy reading minna! Sekali lagi gomenasaaaaaaiii!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5, and Daisuki belong to Dorama Entertainment

**Warning: **OOC, OC, gaje, abal, kagak nyambung, de el el

Inazuma Daisuki!

"Kami berangkaaaaatt!" Teriak Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari bersamaan. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah keluarga Suzuki. "Hati-hati di jalan yaaa!" pesan Nozomi. "HAAA'IIII!" Teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan. Pagi ini, Mamoru dan Reina akan mengantarkan Himawari ke TK-nya, TK Musume. Setelah itu, Mamoru akan mengantarkan Reina ke sekolahnya, SMP Hanabi. Setelah itu Mamoru akan…..

"Mamo-tan, kau benar-benar ingin mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Reina. "Iya! Aku kan laki-laki tertua! Sudah sepantasnya laki-laki tertua-lah yang mencari nafkah!" kata Mamoru dengan berapi-api. "Yaaaahh…. Berarti waktu kita untuk bermain bersama berkurang dooooong…" keluh Reina. "Otou-chan tidak boleh bekerja! Himawari kan mau main sama Otou-chan…. Kalau Otou-chan kerja, nanti Himawari tidak bisa bermain dengan Otou-chan". Keluh Himawari sedih. "Himawari tenang saja, meskipun Otou-chan bekerja, Otou-chan tetap bisa kok bermain dengan Himawari dan Okaa-chan, Himawari tidak usah khawatir!" ujar Mamoru sambil menepuk pelan kepala Himawari.

"Hontou?" Tanya Himawari. "Ha'i! Otou-chan janji!" jawab Mamoru. "HOREEEE! Ya sudah! Kalau begitu Otou-chan boleh bekerja!" kata Himawari sambil tersenyum. "ARIGATOU HIMAWARI!" kata Mamoru sambil peyuk-peyuk Himawari. "AH! Itu dia TK-nya Himawari! Ayo kita masuk Mamo-tan,! Himawari!" Kata Reina dengan nada suara yang sangat bersemangat. "HA'I!" teriak Mamoru dan Himawari bersamaan. Mereka pun memasuki bangunan TK Musume bersama-sama.

XxAkhirnya….ku menemukanmu…Xx

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapa Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari kepada para guru yang ada di sana. "Ohayou Suzuki-san, ohayou Himawari-chan, ohayou….maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Fukumura Sasuke, salah satu guru di TK Musume. "Boku wa Endou Mamoru desu! Boku wa Himawari Otou-san!" jawab Mamoru. "Himawari Otou-san? Heeee.. senang bertemu denganmu, boku wa Fukumura Sasuke desu! Yoroshiku! Untunglah…Himawari-chan bisa berkumpul kembali dengan Otou-san-nya…" kata Sasuke-san sambil tersenyum senang. "Hehehe….Yoroshiku! Sasuke-san! Waaahh… guru-guru yang ada di sini masih muda-muda ya, bahkan ada yang seumuran denganku". Kata Mamoru sambil memperhatikan para guru TK Musume yang kebanyakan kira-kira baru berumur 13-15 tahun. "Iya, TK ini memang memperbolehkan guru-guru yang usia-nya masih di bawah umur untuk bekerja, guru-guru yang ada di sini sebagian besar berasal dari golongan orang yang tidak mampu, karena itu kami terbantu sekali karena Yuzu-san, kepala sekolah TK ini mau memberi kami pekerjaan!" kata Sasuke.

"Sokka…hmmmm…ano…nanti siang apakah aku boleh kesini lagi?" Tanya Mamoru. "Tentu saja boleh, tapi kurasa kalau menjemput Himawari siang-siang itu terlalu cepat, sekolah kan selesai pada pukul 17.00". kata Sasuke. "Tidak, bukan untuk menjemput Himawari, nanti siang aku ingin bicara dengan kepala sekolah TK ini, bisa kan?" Tanya Mamoru. "Boleh, lagipula Yuzu-san selalu ada di TK, kau bisa datang menemuinya setiap saat, asalkan tidak pada saat sekolah selesai, kan Yuzu-san-nya sudah pulang kalau waktu sekolah telah usai". Canda Sasuke. "Hehehehe, baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya atas informasinya". Kata Mamoru sambil menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya. "Sama-sama". Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

XxKok saia malah nyanyi ya?XX

"Himawari, Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan pergi dulu ya!" kata Mamoru. "Ha'i! dadah Otou-chan! dadah Okaa-chan!" teriak Himawari. "Himawari! BYE-BYE!" teriak Reina pada Himawari. Mamoru pun mengantarkan Reina ke sekolahnya. Hari ini kelas Reina giliran masuk siang, karena itu Reina bisa mengantarkan Himawari ke sekolah. Kalau kelas Reina kebagian masuk pagi, biasanya Nozomi-lah yang mengantarkan Himawari ke sekolah sebelum dia berangkat kerja. "Nee~! Mamo-tan….untuk apa kau menemui Yuzu-san?" Tanya Reina. "Hi-Mit-Su". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum simpul. "BUUUU! MAMO-TAN PELIT!" Gumam Reina sebal. Mamoru pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Reina.

"Ohayou Reina-chan…siapa dia?" tanya Ai, sahabat Reina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mamoru. "Ini Mamo-tan, Himawari-Otousaaaaann!" jawab Reina. Ai yang mendengar jawaban dari Reina hanya bisa cengo. "Himawari-Otousan? Orang ini? Reina-Chan..tak kusangka kau menyukai pria berpipi tembem". Kata Ai dengan wajah horror. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU PIPIKU TEMBEM HEEEEH?" tanya Mamoru dengan gaya bicara dan wajah ala yakuza. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa koooook! oiya Reina-chan, ibuku membuatkan sarung tangan untuk Himawari lho! Nih!" kata Ai sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi sarung tangan untuk Himawari. "Hwaaa! Himawari pasti senang sekali! Arigatou Ai-chhaaaan!" kata Reina yang sekarang lagi nemplok di badan Ai. "Iya iya, cepat turun dari badanku, berat tauuu". Kata Ai sambil memasang wajah yang super menyeramkan. Reina pun turun dari badan Ai karena takut di 'korosu' sama Ai.

"Recchi, biar aku saja ya, yang membawa sarung tangan ini, aku kan habis ini mau ke TK, biar sekalian memberikan sarung tangan ini ke Himawari". Kata Mamoru. "Oke! Nih sarung tangannya!" kata Reina sambil menyodorkan sarung tangan untuk Himawari kepada Mamoru. "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa Recchi!" teriak Mamoru yang kini tengah berlari pulang. "Hati-hati di jalaaaaaaaan!" teriak Reina sambil melambaikan tangannya.

(Ini namanya pembatas)

"Tadaimaaaa!" teriak Mamoru begitu dia sampai di rumah. "Oka-san sudah berangkat kerja ya, yosh! Nanti ketika dia pulang aku akan memberikannya "surprise" yang benar-benar bagus! Hehehe.." tawa Mamoru yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan author tidak enak. Mamoru langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah selesai bertertawa ria. OIYA! Sekedar info, Mamoru itu tidur bareng Himawari dan Reina. Begitu sampai di kamar, Mamoru tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja rias. "INI DIA!" teriak Mamoru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna biru yang berisi surat lamaran kerja. Author benar-benar tak menyangka, ternyata Mamoru bisa membuat surat lamaran! Padahal Author kira Mamoru itu "baka" *di hajar Mamoru*

Mamoru memasukkan surat lamarannya ke dalam tas dan mengganti bajunya yang awalnya sweater biru menjadi kemeja tangan panjang dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan jeans hitam. Setelah selesai berbenah diri, Mamoru menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke TK Musume dengan kecepatan 2,0 detik. Mamoru berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai membuat rok seorang siswi SMP yang dilaluinya tersibak dan membuat pacar sang siswi SMP itu nose bleed dan mendapatkan jotosan dari sang siswi SMP, untung aja saia gak suka pake rok *apa hubungannya?* Mamoru terus berlari hingga dia menabrak seekor anjing bulldog yang lagi tidur siang hingga sang anjing dengan naasnya terlempar masuk ke tong sampah. Dan ajaibnya, Mamoru tidak sadar kalau dia tadi membuat rok seorang siswi tersibak dan menerbangkan seekor bulldog! (Author: *sweat drop*)

(WOWOWOWOOOOW!)

Masih dengan kecepatan 0,2 detik, Mamoru terus berlari hingga dia tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah. "Fuuh…tenang..tenang… aku kan hanya ingin melamar pekerjaan, ini kan masih lebih mending daripada di suruh masuk ke rumah hantu, tenang…tenang..yosh! aku masuk!" Mamoru menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan, dan mulai mengetuk pintu. "Silakan masuk". Kata sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan. Mamoru pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Tampak seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan, wajahnya cantik dan tatapan matanya lembut. Dia memakai sweater putih dengan rok panjang berwarna krem. Dia lah Ikuta Yuzu, kepala sekolah TK Musume. "Sumimase, maaf mengganggu, boku wa Endou Mamoru desu, aku datang kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan". Terang Mamoru saat dia telah duduk berhadapan dengan Yuzu.

"Daijoubu, aku sudah mendengar dari Sasuke-kun kalau kau akan datang kesini, jadi aku sudah bersiap-siap, nah…tadi kau bilang kau ingin melamar pekerjaan ya?" tanya Yuzu. "Ha'i! aku ingin melamar pekerjaan, karena ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai laki-laki tertua di keluargaku, selain itu aku juga ingin membayar kesalahanku yang telah meninggalkan Himawari dan Reina". Jawab Mamoru dengan ekspresi wajah sedih. Yuzu tersenyum penuh pengertian mendengar jawaban Mamoru. "Baiklah, bisa kulihat surat lamaranmu?" tanya Yuzu. Mamoru segera merogoh tasnya dan menyerahkan surat lamarannya kepada Yuzu. Yuzu tampak serius memeriksa surat lamaran Mamoru, sementara Mamoru hanya bisa ber dag-dig-dug ria di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian…."Ha'I, aku sudah memeriksa lamaran kerjamu, kau cukup berprestasi di bidang olahraga ya… bahkan kau dan timmu berhasil memenangkan Football Frontier dan mengalahkan makhluk asing, ne…Raimon Eleven Captain, Endou Mamoru-kun". Goda Yuzu sambil tersenyum. "Ahaha…aku sudah bukan lagi Captain Tim Raimon Eleven, aku kan sudah berhenti bermain sepak bola". Kata Mamoru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahaha…yah…kulihat kau adalah orang yang ceria dan juga baik, aku bisa merasakan aura mu yang ceria itu, selain itu sepertinya kau tipe orang yang mudah bergaul, anak-anak pasti senang bermain denganmu". Puji Yuzu. "Ja-jadi…""Ha'I, kau di terima, selamat ya Mamoru-kun!" kata Yuzu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mamoru menjabat tangan Yuzu dengan senang hati. "Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, Reina…Himawari…aku berhasil!"

(OOOH….! BAHAGIANYA SAIA!)

"Omedetou, Mamoru, akhirnya kau mendapatkan pekerjaan". Ucap Nozomi saat waktunya makan malam bagi keluarga Suzuki. "Ha'i! pokoknya aku akan berusaha dengan keras!" Teriak Mamoru sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "Ganbatte! Otou-chan!" ucap Himawari sambil mendekati Mamoru. Mamoru mengangkat tubuh Himawari dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Ha'i! arigatou Himawari! Oiya, ini ada titipan dari Ai-neechan". Kata Mamoru. dia merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkan sarung tangan pemberian Ai kepada Himawari. "HWAAAA! KAWAII! Nanti kalau kita bertemu dengan Ai-neechan, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya". Kata Himawari sambil tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, nanti kita sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya ya". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Himawari. Himawari pun balas tersenyum lembut kepada Mamoru.

(TAK ADIIIIL!)

"Haaah…akhirnya kita keluar juga dari rumah sakit". Kata Tsunami. "Ya, sekarang, kita bisa memulai pencarian kita untuk mencari Mamoru". kata Shuuya.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **Selesaaaaaiii! *pingsan* *bangkit* tapi masih harus ngetik chapter selanjutnya…*pundung* Berhubung saia mau pingsan dulu sebelum ngetik chapter 5, yang bales review adalah tokoh-tokoh InaIre! Bukan tokoh-tokoh InaDai (Inazuma Daisuki) ya... *pingsan*

Ichirouta: Minna, Author sedang ada masalah sama orang tuanya, jadi mohon maaf jika chapter 4 dan 5 jelek, dan kalau bisa, mohon beri dukungan untuk author

All: Mohon dukungannya…

Mamoru: Oke! Bales review!

Hiroto: Pertama, dari **Aurica Nestmile**, terima kasih pujiannya, Author pasti senang karena pujian anda *senyum* iya, Mamoru jadi Ayah di sini

Toramaru: Kedua, dari **via-SasuNaru**, Endou-san belum kawin, tapi sudah melakukan "itu" dengan Suzuki-san

All: Terima kasih telah membaca! Silakan klik tombol next untuk membaca chapter kelima fic ini


	5. Father and Daughter

**A/N: ***koma di rumah sakit saking capeknya*

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven : Level-5, Daisuki : Dorama Entertainment

**Warning: ***bangkit* TAU AH! *koma lagi*

Inazuma Daisuki!

"Ittekimasu!" teriak Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari bersamaan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Mamoru bekerja sebagai guru TK Musume, dan pagi ini Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari pergi bersama-sama ke TK Musume untuk melihat Mamoru bekerja (bagi Reina dan Himawari, kalau Himawari sekalian sekolah) dan bekerja (bagi Mamoru). Hari ini sekolah Reina diliburkan karena para guru mengadakan rapat.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, mereka pun tiba di TK Musume. Rupanya mereka datang terlalu cepat, buktinya yang saat ini ada di sekolah hanya beberapa guru, murid-murid yang lain belum datang. "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!" teriak mereka bertiga begitu mereka tiba di kelas Anak Ayam, kelasnya Himawari. Tampak di kelas itu hanya ada Sasuke-sensei dan Risa-sensei, wali kelas Anak Ayam. "Ohayou, Himawari-chan, Suzuki-san, Mamoru-sensei". Sapa Sasuke-sensei. "Ahaha, baru pertama kali ini aku di panggil Sensei, jadi malu". Kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum mesum *plak!* eh salah! Maksud saia tertawa kecil. Sasuke-sensei pun ikut tertawa kecil. "Haha, memang aneh dan malu awal-awalnya, tapi nanti juga terbiasa kok, oh! Perkenalkan, dia Niigaki Risa-sensei, dia juga wali kelas Anak Ayam sepertiku". Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Risa. Oiya, di TK Musume, satu kelas wali kelasnya 3 orang nyo!

"Boku wa Endou Mamoru desu, mohon kerjasamanya". Kata Mamoru sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Watashi wa Niigaki Risa desu, aku juga mohon kerjasamanya". Kata Risa yang juga ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Nanti kita main bersama-sama yaaa!" kata Himawari dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Oke! Nanti kita bermain sama-sama ya Himawari". Kata Mamoru sambil menunjukkan senyuman mataharinya kepada Himawari yang sukses membuat Reina dan Risa tepar saking terpesonanya dan juga membuat Sasuke silau saking terangnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar keramaian dari luar kelas, rupanya murid-murid yang lain sudah datang. Mamoru, Sasuke, dan Risa sibuk mengatur anak-anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari, sedangkan Reina dan Himawari sedang asyik bermain bersama. "Otou-chan! Ayo main bersama Himawari dan Okaa-chaaaan!" ajak Himawari sambil berjalan mendekati Mamoru. Mamoru yang sedang sibuk mengatur anak-anak yang lain lalu berkata. "Himawari, Otou-chan sedang sibuk, kalau Otou-chan sudah tidak sibuk, Otou-chan pasti akan bermain bersama Himawari dan Okaa-chan". Himawari pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lesu dan berjalan ke tempat Reina duduk. "Himawari jangan sedih…kalau Otou-chan sudah tidak sibuk, Otou-chan pasti akan bermain bersama kita". hibur Reina sambil memeluk Himawari. "Ha'i…." kata Himawari lesu.

Setelah Mamoru memperkenalkan dirinya kepada murid-murid yang lain, Pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Hari ini, pelajaran pertama di kelas Anak Ayam adalah menggambar. Himawari melukis dirinya, Reina, dan Mamoru yang sedang bermain taman bunga Matahari. Dengan hati gembira, Himawari bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan gambarnya kepada Mamoru. "Otou-chan! Mitte! Mitte! Kebun *Himawari!" Teriak Himawari sambil berlari mendekati Mamoru. Tapi sekarang Mamoru tengah sibuk melihat-lihat gambar buatan murid-murid yang lain. Saat itu Mamoru dikerubungi oleh para murid yang ingin memperlihatkan gambar mereka kepadanya, Himawari sampai tidak bisa mendekati Mamoru saking banyaknya murid-murid yang mengerubungi Mamoru.

"Himawari, Otou-chan sedang sibuk, jadi Himawari tunggu dulu ya… nanti Otou-chan akan melihat gambar Himawari kalau Otou-chan sudah selesai melihat gambar teman-temanmu, oke?" kata Mamoru sambil memberikan seulas senyuman kepada Himawari sebelum dia kembali sibuk melihat-lihat gambar murid yang lain. Himawari rasanya ingin menangis, tapi di tahannya. Himawari pun berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah Reina dan memperlihatkan gambarnya kepada Reina. "HUWAAAA! KIREIIII! Gambar Himawari KIREIII! Waaah…ini Mamo-tan, ini Himawari, ini Reina, KYAAAA! HIMAWARI SUGOOOOIII!" teriak Reina sambil memeluk Himawari dengan erat. Himawari sangat senang mendengar pujian dari ibunya. "Arigatou! Okaa-chan!" ucap Himawari sambil balas memeluk erat Reina, Okaa-chan nya yang tercinta….

(MAMORU KEJAM!)

Waktunya bagi murid-murid TK Musume untuk pulang. Sejak dari saat pelajaran menggambar selesai, Himawari terus bersikap ketus kepada Mamoru. Mamoru sampai kebingungan menghadapi sikap putri semata wayangnya itu. "Himawari gomen ne…tadi Otou-chan sibuk sekali dan tak sempat bermain denganmu, Hontou ni Gomenasai! Himawari…" Ujar Mamoru berusaha membujuk anaknya untuk memaafkannya. Himawari tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mamoru dan malah memalingkan wajahnya. Mamoru pun hanya bisa menghela nafas…bingung. "Haaah…Himawari…" panggil Mamoru. Himawari tetap diam. "Coba, Otou-chan ingin melihat gambarmu". Kata Mamoru. Seteah terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Himawari pun mau menunjukkan gambar buatannya kepada Mamoru. Mamoru tertegun sekaligus terharu melihat gambar buatan Himawari. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu berkata. "Sugoi…benar-benar indah…ARIGATOU HIMAWARI! Dan Gomenasai! Otou-chan janji besok Otou-chan akan bermain bersama Himawari!" janji Mamoru yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya itu.

Himawari menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Mamoru, tanda bahwa dia sudah memaafkan Mamoru. "ARIGATOU HIMAWARIIIII!" teriak Mamoru sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuhnya ke atas. "KYAAAA! Hore! Hore! Otou-chan! Himawari ingin di gendong!" pinta Himawari yang telah kembali ceria. "Yosh! Baiklah! Otou-chan akan menggendong Himawari sampai ke rumaaaaah!" teriak Mamoru sambil menggendong Himawari, dan bersama-sama, mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman

(BAGUS…BAGUS…)

"Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan membuat binatang dari tanah liat! Ayo kita buat kebun binatang yang penuh dengan binatang buatan kitaaaa!" teriak Mamoru bersemangat. "HAAAAAA'IIIIII!" teriak murid-murid kelas Anak Ayam dengan bersemangat. "Otou-chan! Otou-chan! Temani aku membuat binatang dong!" mohon Himawari sambil menunjukkan mata berbinarnya kepada Mamoru. "Yosh! Baiklah! Otou-chan akan menemani Himawari membuat binatang!" Kata Mamoru. Himawari tampak sangat senang karena bisa bersama dengan Otou-chan yang amat sangat diinginkannya selama 4 tahun itu. Mamoru yang kini tengah duduk di samping anaknya pun tampak sangat senang, melihat Himawari yang dengan bersemangatnya membuat binatang dari tanah liat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Patung binatang dari tanah liat buatan Himawari pun selesai, dia membuat patung seekor kucing yang lucu sekali! "Otou-chan! Lihat patung buatan…" kata-kata Himawari terhenti saat melihat Mamoru sedang asyik melihat-lihat patung buatan murid-murid yang mengerubunginya. "Otou-chan…lihat patung buatan Himawari…" kata Himawari sambil mendekati Mamoru. "Himawari, Otou-chan sedang sibuk, Otou-chan pasti akan melihat patung buatanmu, tapi nanti dulu ya…" kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut. Himawari menundukkan kepalanya, dia berjalan pelan menuju mejanya dan menaruh patung buatannya di atas meja. Himawari lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar dari kelas. Daichi, sahabat Himawari di Kelas, melihat Himawari pergi. Daichi lalu berjalan mendekati Mamoru dan menarik ujung kausnya. "Doushita Daichi?" tanya Mamoru kepada Daichi. "Tadi aku melihat Himawari-chan keluar dari kelas, Mamoru-sensei…." Lapor Daichi. Mamoru membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya, dia segera berlari keluar mencari Himawari. "HIMAWARI! HIMAWARI! KAU ADA DIMANA? HIMAWARIIII!" teriak Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sensei, dimana Himawari-chan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Mamoru. "Aku juga tidak tau, sepertinya dia marah padaku karena aku terlalu asyik bermain dengan murid lain, ini semua salahku, aku bukan ayah yang baik". Kata Mamoru, dari matanya keluar tetesan-tetesan air bening yang bernama air mata. "Mamoru-sensei, bermain dengan anak-anak memang menyenangkan hingga membuat kita lupa waktu, aku pun begitu, waktu aku baru mulai kerja disini, aku keasyikkan bermain dengan anak-anak TK, sehingga ketika pulang kerja aku kecapekkan dan tak bisa bermain dengan adik-adikku, mereka pun marah padaku, tapi untunglah sekarang aku bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi saat bermain, Mamoru sensei! Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Kalau anda dan Himawari-chan menemukan cara untuk mengatasi masalah kalian, hubungan kalian pun akan menjadi lebih baik". Nasihat Sasuke panjang X lebar X tinggi (woi! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!)

"Arigatou…Sasuke-sensei, sekarang ayo kita cari Himawari!" kata Mamoru yang sudah kembali bersemangat. Mereka pun terus mencari Himawari, ke taman, ke toko yang ada di dekat TK, dan tempat-tempat lain, tapi hasilnya…nihil. "Himawari…." Ucap Mamoru. Langit mendung, pertanda akan hujan. Tapi Mamoru tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari mencari Himawari. Hujan pun akhirnya turun, mengguyur tubuh Mamoru yang kini mulai lemas karena lelah. "Himawari…Himawari…Hima..wa..ri…" Mamoru pun akhirnya jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri di tanah. "MAMORU-SENSEI!" Teriak Sasuke begitu melihat Mamoru yang tak sadarkan diri di tanah….

(yozorani….)

"Himawari, lain kali jangan kabur dari sekolah lagi ya! Otou-chan pasti khawatir sama Himawari". Kata Nozomi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Himawari dengan lembut. "Otou-chan tidak peduli kepada Himawari, Otou-chan lebih sayang teman-teman Himawari…AKU BENCI OTOU-CHAN!""Himawari!" bentak Reina yang mendengar perkataan Himawari. "Mamo-tan sayang kepada Okaa-chan dan Himawari, Himawari tidak boleh benci kepada Mamo-tan, nanti kalau Himawari membenci Mamo-tan, Mamo-tan pasti sedih…REINA TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MAMO-TAN MENANGIS! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! MAMO-TAAAAAN!" tangis Reina langsung pecah. "Nee-san, sudah jangan menangis…Himawari tidak membenci Onii-san kok, ya kan Himawari?" tanya Rei yang sedang berusaha meredakan tangisan Reina. Tapi Himawari hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang menangis. "Okaa-chan…" gumamnya. "Suzuki-san! Ini gawat Suzuki-san!" teriak Rika dari luar rumah. Nozomi dengan tergopoh-gopoh pergi menuju ke arah pintu depan. "Risa-sensei, tak usah berteriak seperti itu, ada apa sebenarnya? Ayo masuk dulu, di luar hujan". Kata Nozomi, menawari Risa untuk masuk. "Yang akan kusampaikan lebih penting Suzuki-san! Mamoru-sensei…Mamoru-sensei masuk rumah sakit!" kata Risa setengah berteriak. Nozomi, Rei, dan Reina terkejut. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Himawari.

"Ke..kenapa Onii-san bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Rei. "Dia mencari-cari Himawari dari pagi hingga sore tanpa istirahat, selain itu dia juga kehujanan, karena itulah dia pingsan dan untungnya Sasuke-sensei menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit". Terang Risa. Himawari terpukul. "Otou-chan…sakit karena Himawari? OTOU-CHAN GOMENASAIII! OTOU-CHAAAAAAAN!" tangis Himawari histeris. "MAMO-TAAAAAN! MAMO-TAAAAAAAAAN!" tangis Reina tak kalah histerisnya. "Sudah jangan menangis, ayo cepat kita bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah sakit!" perintah Nozomi yang langsung dituruti oleh Reina, Rei, dan Himawari. Mereka pun segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit Nami, tempat Mamoru di rawat. Mereka berlima (Risa, Nozomi, Reina, Rei, Himawari) langsung pergi ke ruang gawat darurat. Di depan ruang gawat darurat, tampak Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Sasuke-sensei! Bagaimana keadaan Mamoru?" tanya Nozomi. "Mana Mamo-taaan?" tanya Reina. "Otou-chaaaaaaaan!" teriak Himawari. "Dia sedang di tangani oleh dokter, kita tunggu saja di sini". Terang Sasuke sambil menyuruh mereka duduk di kursi tunggu. Mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat. 1 Abad kemudian…*plak!* eh salah! Yang bener 1 jam kemudian… Dokter pun keluar dari ruang gawat darurat. Reina dan Himawari langsung berlari mendekati dokter. "Mamo-tan kenapa? Mamo-tan tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Reina sambil menangis. "Otou-chaaaaaaan!" tangis Himawari. "Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya demam karena kelelahan, setelah 3 hari dirawat disini, dia pasti akan sembuh". Kata Dokter. "Yokatta…" kata Reina. "OTOU-CHAAAAAN!" teriak Himawari sambil berlari ke dalam ruang gawat darurat. Di ruang gawat darurat, tampaklah Mamoru yang tengah berbaring lemas di tempat tidur. "Otou-chan…." Ucap Himawari. Mamoru terbangun begitu mendengar suara Himawari. "Himawari….kau tidak apa-apakan Himawari…? Maafkan Otou-chan ya, Otou-chan tidak memikirkan perasaan Himawari dan malah asyik bermain dengan anak-anak lain, Himawari gomen ne…." kata Mamoru sambil memeluk Himawari. "Otou-chan….harusnya Himawari yang minta maaf, Himawari yang membuat Otou-chan sakit, Otou-chan gomennasai…" kata Himawari sambil menangis. "Ini hukuman untuk Otou-chan, karena Otou-chan tidak memperdulikan perasaan Himawari, Himawari gomen…." Tangis Mamoru. Ayah dan anak itu pun menangis di tengah suara air hujan yang membasahi bumi dengan derasnya….

(Ryuusei ni nareeee!)

"Ayo cepat Tsunami-san! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencari Mamoru-san!" kata Yuuki sambil menarik-narik Tsunami. "Tunggu dulu Yuuki yayang, ini berat nih tasnya…" kata Tsunami sambil berusaha mengangkat tasnya yang naujubillah beratnya. Hari ini mereka akan pergi ke Kyoto dengan kereta. Shuuya dan Hiroto sudah siap sedia di dalam kereta. "Tunggulah Mamoru, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" batin Shuuya dan Hiroto.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Aya: Selesai juga….*baru sadar dari coma* jangan lupa review dan baca chapter selanjutnya ya….

All: Review ya!


	6. Onsen GO!

**A/N: **Minna~! Saia kembali bawa chapter baru nih~! XD Wah, wah, sudah lama sekali ya saia tidak meng-update fic ini, sampai-sampai fic ini mendapat rekor sebagai fic terlama yang belum saia update *plak!*, buat yang menunggu fic ini, Honto ni Gomennasai! ( ), alasan saia lama meng-update fic ini adalah, karena saia gak punya ide *plak!*, udah berkali-kali saia coba membuat kelanjutannya, tapi hasilnya pasti ancur terus, sekalinya ada yang bagus, malah hilang karena buku yang saia pakai untuk menulisnya hilang entah kemana TTATT untunglah akhirnya saia berhasil membuat fic ini, dan walaupun abal-abal karena saia sedang kena WB, semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan kalian ya, oke deh! Langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5, Daisuki belong to Dorama Entertainment

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, OC, de el el

**Inazuma Daisuki**

Pagi ini, tidak seperti pagi yang biasanya, seluruh anggota keluarga Suzuki tampak sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Bisa kita lihat, ada Nozomi yang sedang memasukkan baju-baju dan perlengkapan penting lainnya seperti perlengkapan mandi, obat-obatan, dan uang ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

Lalu ada juga Rei yang sibuk memasak berbagai macam makanan, contohnya Onigiri, Tempura, Sosis berbentuk Gurita, Cumi-cumi goreng, Karaage (Daging yang digoreng lama hingga kulitnya menjadi renyah, paling sering sih Ayam yang dimasak untuk dijadikan Karaage), dan makanan lainnya, semua makanan yang sudah jadi kemudian di tata dalam sebuah kotak Bekal yang besar.

Terakhir, ada Reina dan Himawari, yang asyik membereskan mainan-mainan Himawari, walaupun sebelum dibereskan mereka memainkannya dulu, jadinya sampai sekarang pekerjaan mereka belum juga selesai.

"Hiks… aku dilupakan…"

Ah, sepertinya aku melewatkan satu orang, duh, dia pundung lagi karena aku melupakan dia.

Oke, sekarang benar-benar yang terakhir, tampaklah Endou Mamoru, kepala keluarga Suzuki yang baru, yang tengah asyik(?) pundung di pojokkan karena tidak diberi pekerjaan sedikit pun.

"Recchii, Himawari, aku boleh bantu kalian tidak?" tanya Mamoru sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak boleh! Otou-chan kan baru sembuh, jadi istirahat saja!" seru Himawari, langsung membuat Mamoru kembali pundung.

Kalian masih ingat kan? Di chapter sebelumnya, Mamoru masuk Rumah Sakit karena demam setelah mencari Himawari ditengah guyuran hujan, dan setelah 3 hari dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Mamoru pun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, walau masih belum boleh bekerja dan melakukan hal yang melelahkan.

"Onii-san? Sedang apa kau dipojokkan seperti ini? Lebih baik Onii-san istirahat saja di sofa," kata Rei, heran melihat tingkah laku gaje Mamoru itu.

"Hiks, Reeii, biarkan aku membantu sedikit saja, aku bosan nih karena tidak ada kerjaaaaan," mohon Mamoru layaknya anak kecil yang minta permen dari Ibu(?)nya.

"Ahaha, sayang sekali, semua pekerjaan sudah selesai, sekarang kita tinggal berangkat saja deh," kata Rei yang langsung membuat Mamoru tambah pundung.

"Sudah Mamoru, jangan murung terus, lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat saja, kasian Taro-san dan Kozue-chan kalau harus menunggu kita terlalu lama," kata Nozomi.

"Ha'I Okaa-san," kata Mamoru yang akhirnya bangkit dari kemurungannya.

Hari ini, Keluarga Suzuki akan pergi berwisata ke Pemandian Air Panas bersama dengan Boss Nozomi dan Putrinya.

Karena ini adalah acara jalan-jalan bersama yang pertama bagi Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari, mereka pun jadi bersemangat sekali dan sangat menantikan acara wisata ini.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, akhirnya keluarga Suzuki pun siap berangkat untuk wisata!

"Ayo berangkaaaat~!" seru Mamoru dengan semangat 45.

"Ayooooo~!" seru Reina dan Himawari tak kalah semangat, membuat Nozomi dan Rei tertawa melihat kelakuan ketiga orang itu.

Sebelum berangkat ke Onsen, pertama-tama, mereka harus pergi dulu ke kediaman Boss Nozomi, barulah mereka berangkat ke Pemandian Air Panasnya dengan menggunakan mobil milik Boss Nozomi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Boss Nozomi bernama Yamada Taro, dan putrinya bernama Yamada Kozue, istri Taro pergi meninggalkannya karena usaha Toko Mochi mereka tidak berhasil juga.

Tapi anehnya, usaha Taro malahan sukses besar setelah istrinya pergi meninggalkannya, karena itulah sekarang Taro malah bersyukur karena istrinya pergi.

"Taro-san dan Kozue-san itu sepertinya orang-orang yang baik ya, buktinya dia mengajak kita wisata dan bahkan memberi kita tumpangan dan membayari biaya jalan-jalan kita, Okaa-san beruntung ya punya Boss sebaik itu," ujar Mamoru saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Taro.

"Okaa-san juga merasa beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan Boss sebaik Taro-san dan Kozue-chan, mereka benar-benar orang yang baik sekali, waktu Himawari masih bayi, mereka suka sekali memberikan baju baru dan mainan untuk Himawari, sampai aku merasa tidak enak karena kebaikan mereka itu," kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar deh ingin bertemu dengan mereka," ucap Mamoru.

Jarak antara rumah keluarga Suzuki dan kediaman Taro tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk menghemat biaya.

Dan setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 15 menit, mereka pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Taro.

Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah, dan Nozomi langsung memencet bel rumah itu.

"Taro-san, Kozue-chan, ini aku Nozomi, apa kalian di dalam?" seru Nozomi.

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam rumah, mereka mendengar suara piring yang pecah, juga teriakan 2 orang yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar.

"Dasar Kakek tua tak tau diri! Sudah punya anak masih saja mimisan melihat artis cantik di TV, harusnya kau lebih sadar diri dong!" bentak suara seorang perempuan, membuat keluarga Suzuki jadi sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata perempuan itu.

"Kau sendiri berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila saat ada actor tampan yang muncul! Sudah biarkan saja aku melihat apapun yang aku mau! Aku ini Duda! Jadi boleh kan aku melirik wanita lain, siapa tau nanti kau bisa dapat ibu baru-"

"Siapa yang mau Ibu Baru hah?! Dasar Kakek tua mesum!"

"Beraninya kau memanggil ayahmu seperti itu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Mesum!"

"Tidak sopan!"

"Mesum!"

"Tidak sopan!"

"TARO-SAN! KOZUE-CHAN! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" bentak Nozomi dari luar, membuat Taro dan putrinya Kozue yang bertengkar tadi pun segera sadar kalau orang yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba.

Kozue pun buru-buru membereskan penampilannya dan pergi ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk keluarga Suzuki.

"Ah, maaf ya kalau kami tidak sopan, apa kalian menunggu lama di luar tadi? Ayo duduk dulu," kata Kozue dengan sopan sambil mempersilakan keluarga Suzuki masuk.

Keluarga Suzuki pun segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedangkan Kozue pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh buat mereka.

"Wahaha, maaf kalian jadi harus menunggu di luar karena pertengkaran kami tadi, Putriku itu memang tidak sopan dan gampang marah sekali, jadi kalau ingin dia menurut, harus pakai kata-kata yang keras dulu," kata Taro sambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Taro-san, kami juga baru saja sampai, lagipula aku sudah biasa mendengar kalian bertengkar, ah ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, dia Endou Mamoru, ayahnya Himawari yang kuceritakan padamu itu," kata Nozomi sambil menunjuk Mamoru yang langsung membeku saking gugupnya.

Taro memperhatikan Mamoru dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, ekspresi wajahnya serius sekali.

Lalu Taro berjalan ke arah Mamoru, dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan serius, sampai Mamoru jadi gugup sendiri karenanya.

Saat Mamoru tengah bergugup ria, tiba-tiba saja, Taro mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Mamoru, dan…

"NYUUUUUUT"

Taro mencubit pipi tembem(?) Mamoru, lalu menariknya kedua sisi hingga Mamoru meronta kesakitan.

"Wahahaha! Pipimu empuk juga ya! Wajahmu juga manis sekali, yakin kau itu laki-laki? jangan-jangan kau itu perempuan lagi, Wahahaha!" tawa Taro terbahak-bahak, sementara Mamoru hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pipinya yang perih.

"Oyaji, jangan ganggu dia, kasian dia ketakutan tuh karena tampang yakuza mu, dasar kakek tua," ejek Kozue yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Siapa yang Yakuza hah?! Kau sendiri juga Yankee kan!"

"Aku bukan Yankee Kakek tua bodoh!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat saja sekarang?" usul Nozomi, berhasil menghentikan Taro dan Kozue yang tadi hampir saja perang mulut lagi.

"Benar juga ya, baiklah, aku akan keluarkan mobilku dulu, kalian minum saja dulu teh kalian sembari menunggu ya," kata Taro sambil berjalan menuju garasi dan meninggalkan keluarga Suzuki bersama Kozue.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya, ini Apple Tea lho, rasanya dijamin enak!" kata Kozue sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Kozue-chan," kata Nozomi sambil meminum tehnya, diikuti oleh anggota keluarga Suzuki yang lain.

Dan saat itu juga, seluruh anggota Suzuki merasa diri mereka melayang saat merasakan betapa lezatnya teh yang dibuat Kozue.

"Enaknyaaa~," puji Mamoru sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena rasa tehnya yang begitu nikmat itu.

"Enaaak~," puji Reina dan Himawari sambil ikut-ikutan memegang kedua pipi mereka.

"Teh buatan Kozue-chan memang benar-benar enak ya, kau pintar sekali membuat teh," puji Nozomi.

"Haha, arigatou~, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membuka kedai tehku sendiri, tapi Baka Oyaji itu tidak memperbolehkan aku melakukannya," kata Kozue sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Mungkin dia belum siap kalau Putrinya pergi dan meninggalkan dia sendiri, Taro-san kan sangat menyayangimu," kata Nozomi.

"Cih, aku tidak mau disayang olehnya," kata Kozue ketus, membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Suzuki sweatdrop.

Setelah mobil milik Taro siap, mereka pun langsung berangkat menuju ke Pemandian Air Panas.

**XxDaisukixX**

Butuh waktu kira-kira 1 jam untuk bisa sampai ke Pemandian Air Panasnya, jadi selama perjalanan, Keluarga Suzuki dan Yamada pun melakukan banyak hal.

Mulai dari bermain Shiritori, main kartu, bernyanyi bersama, dan lain-lain.

Saat itu merupakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagi Mamoru.

"Himawari, nanti di Pemandian Air Panasnya, Himawari mau melakukan apa saja?" tanya Mamoru pada Himawari yang asyik bergelayut manja di pelukannya.

"Hmm… Himawari mau mandi air panas! Terus Himawari mau makan, terus Himawari juga mau jalan-jalan! Semuanya harus sama Otou-chan dan Okaa-chan!" jawab Himawari dengan polosnya.

Mamoru yang mendengar kata-kata Himawari pun langsung merasa terharu, bahkan menitikkan air mata, yah… air mata Ayah yang Daughter Complex sih.

"Hiks… Otou-chan sangat terharu! Himawari benar-benar anak yang baik dan manis, pokoknya Himawari harus sama Otou-chan terus! Takkan Otou-chan biarkan kau direbut laki-laki lain! Pokoknya kau tak boleh menikaaaah!" seru Mamoru sambil memeluk Himawari erat-erat.

"Hei, hei, kasian Himawari kan kalau begitu, hahaha, reaksimu sama sepertiku saat Kozue masih kecil ya, tapi sekarang sih aku ingin dia cepat-cepat kawin," kata Taro sambil melirik ke arah Kozue, sementara Kozue pura-pura cuek dan tidak mendengar hal itu.

"Oh iya, Pemandian Air Panas ini kan dekat sekalo dengan Fuji-Q land, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana besok?" usul Kozue.

"Kalau tidak salah, Roller Coaster yang ada di Fuji-Q land itu kan Roller Coaster terbesar se-Asia, wah, jadi ingin mencobanya~," kata Mamoru.

"Hahaha, aku pernah naik Roller Coaster itu, walau agak seram, tapi seru lho, nanti kita naik sama-sama ya Onii-san," kata Rei sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, ayo! Recchii dan Himawari mau ikut?" tanya Mamoru.

"Mauuu~!" seru Reina dan Himawari bersemangat.

"Reina dan Himawari tidak boleh, wahana itu kan seram sekali, kalau kalian ketakutan bagaimana? Kalian naik wahana yang tidak menyeramkan saja," kata Nozomi tegas.

"Eeeeh? Tapi Reina dan Himawari mau coba naiiik," rengek Reina.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak," kata Nozomi lagi.

Reina dan Himawari pun bersiap-siap untuk menangis, tapi sebelum mereka sempat melakukannya, Kozue buru-buru mengatakan.

"Nanti kita jalan-jalan ke tempat makanan dan oleh-olehnya yuk, kalian boleh makan dan beli apapun sesuka kalian lho~," kata Kozue.

Mata Reina dan Himawari langsung berbinar-binar begitu mendengar hal itu, mereka pun lalu ber-yey ria di dalam mobil.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di Pemandian Air Panas itu.

Pemandian Air Panas itu bernama Macha Onsen, dinamakan begitu karena mereka memakai Macha (Teh Hijau) sebagai bahan untuk seluruh makanan yang mereka hidangkan, juga untuk fasilitas perawatan kulit yang mereka miliki.

Setelah mendaftar di resepsionisnya, keluarga Suzuki dan Yamada pun segera pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan membereskan bawaan mereka.

Mereka memesan 2 kamar, satu untuk keluarga Suzuki, satu lagi untuk keluarga Yamada.

"Habis ini kita langsung pergi berendam yuk!" usul Mamoru.

"Ayoooo~!" seru Reina dan Himawari yang dari awal fic kebanyakan kebagian dialog pendek yang barengan.

"Hei Author! Kasih Recchii dan Himawari lebih banyak dialog dong!" protes Mamoru ke Author.

"Gak janji ya~," kata Author yang buru-buru kabur sebelum di tangkap oleh Mamoru dengan menggunakan God Hand.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berendam," kata Nozomi, yang langsung disambut oleh seruan "HOREEE~!" dari Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari.

…Rei dialognya dikit sekali ya *plak!*

Dengan penuh semangat, Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari pun berlarian menuju ke kolam air panasnya, sementara Nozomi dan Rei hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keluarga yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

Untung saja ada kolam air panas campuran, jadi Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari pun bisa berendam bersama-sama.

Tapi mereka itu sepertinya tak bisa membedakan bagaimana cara menikmati Kolam Air Panas dan cara menikmati laut di pantai.

Dilihat dari Mamoru yang membawa peralatan menyelam lengkap juga mainan-mainan yang biasanya dimainkan di laut.

Untunglah Nozomi segera menyuruh Mamoru menyimpan barang-barang itu, menyisakan mainan Himawari saja seperti bebek-bebekkan dan lumba-lumba dari kayu.

"Bebek Kwek, Kwek, Kwek~, Bebek Kwek, Kwek~," nyanyi Himawari sambil memainkan bebek-bebekkannya, pemandangan yang manis itu pun langsung membangkitkan jiwa Daughter Complex Mamoru yang mengakibatkan Mamoru mengalami nosebleed.

"Ukh, putriku memang manis sekali, benar-benar manis, rasanya jadi ingin kutaruh dia di kotak kaca dan takkan kubiarkan dia diambil siapapun," kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Kalau begitu nanti akan kukeluarkan Himawari dan kau yang kumasukkan ke kotak kaca," kata Nozomi dingin, membuat Mamoru langsung pundung di pojokkan.

"Himawari~, main lempar bola yuk~," ajak Reina sambil membawa bola plastik miliknya masuk ke kolam.

"Main bola~!" seru Himawari senang sambil berenang secepatnya ke arah Reina.

"Aku juga ikut~!" seru Mamoru yang buru-buru berenang juga ke arah Reina.

Tapi sebelum Himawari dan Mamoru sampai di tempatnya, Reina langsung melempar jauh-jauh bolanya dan berenang mengejar bola itu.

"Yang dapat bolanya duluan yang menang~!" kata Reina sambil terus berenang mengejar bolanya.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari Recchii!" seru Mamoru sambil berenang dengan kecepatan kilat menuju ke arah bolanya.

"Himawari juga gak akan kalah!" seru Himawari yang langsung berenang mengikuti kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Daripada orang tua dan anak, mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman sepermainan ya," kata Nozomi sambil sweatdrop melihat keluarga yang kekanakkan itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Okaa-san," kata Rei yang juga sweatdrop.

Setelah balap-balapan, akhirnya Mamoru yang berhasil mendapatkan bola itu, dan cepat-cepat dia kembali melempar bola itu jauh-jauh dan mengejarnya, diikuti oleh Reina dan Himawari.

Walaupun yang mereka mainkan ini adalah mainan anak-anak, tapi Mamoru, Reina, dan Himawari sangat bahagia sekali, karena saat ini, mereka dapat bermain dengan keluarga yang mereka cintai.

Nozomi dan Rei yang melihat hal itu pun dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu, dan mereka pun tanpa sadar tersenyum karenanya.

"Okaa-san! Rei! Ayo ikut main juga!" seru Mamoru.

Nozomi dan Rei pun langsung berenang ke arah mereka dan ikut bermain dengan mereka.

**XxDaisukixX**

"Teh Hijau nya enaaak~!" seru Mamoru.

Setelah bermain bola to the extreme(?), kini Keluarga Suzuki tengah asyik menikmati Teh Hijau sambil berendam dengan santai, ah, suasana yang rileks sekali…

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana itu terganggu karena suara pintu geser yang disebabkan oleh…

"Ara, kalian ada disini rupanya, padahal tadi aku ingin mengajak kalian berendam bersama, tapi kalian sudah duluan disini," kata Kozue sambil berjalan ke arah kolam dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ternyata Kozue-san ya, kok baru berendam sekarang?" tanya Mamoru.

"Tadi aku pergi ke tempat perawatan kulit dulu, makanya baru berendam sekarang, wah, ada teh hijau ya? Aku boleh minta?" tanya Kozue.

Rei pun segera mengambil segelas teh hijau dan memberikannya pada Kozue, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kozue langsung meminum teh hijaunya.

"Enak sekali~, teh hijau buatan Macha Onsen memang lezat~," puji Kozue.

"Setuju~, memang benar-benar enak~," kata Mamoru sambil meminum kembali tehnya.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening karena masing-masing orang tengah menikmati kenikmatan teh hijau yang mereka minum.

"Okaa-chan, Okaa-chan, Himawari ngantuk…" kata Himawari sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ngantuk yaaa? Ya sudah deh, Reina dan Himawari duluan yaaa~," kata Reina sambil menggendong Himawari keluar dari kolam dan pergi kembali ke kamar.

"Ah, aku juga jadi mengantuk, aku pergi juga ya," kata Nozomi yang ikut keluar dari kolam dan kembali ke kamar.

"Wah, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menelepon temanku, aku permisi dulu ya," kata Rei yang juga pergi dari kolam.

Kini tinggallah Mamoru dan Kozue saja di kolam itu.

Meskipun sedikit, Mamoru merasa agak gugup juga, karena bagaimana pun, Kozue kan perempuan, baru kenal lagi, jadi rasanya pasti aneh kalau berenang dengan perempuan yang baru dikenal.

"…A-aku permisi du-"

"Tunggu dulu."

Ketika Mamoru akan keluar dari kolam, Kozue buru-buru mencegah Mamoru untuk pergi, membuat Mamoru langsung membeku di tempat.

"Y-ya?" tanya Mamoru gugup.

"…Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," kata Kozue, nada suaranya terdengar serius.

Mamoru langsung terdiam mendengar hal itu, membiarkan Kozue memulai pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Nozomi-san, dan aku mengerti kalau kau pergi meninggalkan Reina dan Himawari demi impianmu, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa terima karena kau lebih mendahulukan mimpimu daripada Reina dan Himawari yang lebih membutuhkanmu," ujar Kozue tegas, membuat Mamoru menjadi terpukul mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kozue menatap wajah Mamoru sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Apa kau tau, rintangan seberat apa yang dialami Reina demi membesarkan Himawari?" tanya Kozue.

Mamoru hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena dia memang tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"…Saat keluarganya mengetahui kalau Reina hamil, awalnya Nozomi-san menentang keras keinginan Reina yang ingin membesarkan Himawari sendiri dan bermaksud untuk menaruh Himawari di panti asuhan," ujar Kozue.

Mamoru terdiam mendengar hal itu, tak terpikirkan sama sekali dalam otaknya kalau Nozomi melakukan hal itu dulu.

"Tapi berkat kemauan Reina yang keras, Nozomi pun mengijinkan Reina merawat Himawari, bahkan dia ikut membantu Reina membesarkan Himawari," cerita Kozue lagi.

Mamoru tetap diam saja dan terus mendengarkan cerita Kozue.

"Tapi sudah dapat ditebak, dengan Ibu yang memiliki cacat mental, pastilah membesarkan seorang anak akan jadi hal yang sulit, pernah saat Himawari baru berusia 3 bulan, Reina tanpa sengaja meninggalkan Himawari di Shinkansen, pernah juga ada orang dari Pusat Perlindungan Anak yang ingin mengambil Himawari karena tidak yakin Reina bisa merawat Himawari, lalu ada juga saat Reina harus bekerja sambilan demi mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Himawari, juga ketika Reina susah payah mencari TK untuk Himawari, semua tantangan itu tidaklah mudah, namun Reina berhasil melewatinya, apa kau tau karena apa?" tanya Kozue sembari menatap ke arah Mamoru.

Mamoru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…itu karena, dia selalu mengingat dirimu," kata Kozue.

Mamoru langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal itu.

"K-kenapa dia bisa melakukannya karena mengingat aku?" tanya Mamoru yang akhirnya bicara setelah terus diam sejak tadi.

"…Reina sering bercerita kepadaku, kalau Ayah Himawari adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat dan pantang menyerah, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah seberat apapun dengan senyumannya yang ceria dan hangat, karena itulah, dia selalu mengingatmu, agar dia dapat melewati berbagai macam rintangan yang ada dengan senyuman, seperti dirimu," jawab Kozue panjang lebar.

Mamoru kembali diam, otaknya kini terus mengulang kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan oleh Kozue.

Dan saat itu juga, dia menyadari…

…kalau Recchii nya itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat…

Mamoru pun tersenyum begitu memikirkan hal itu, membuat Kozue menjadi heran karenanya.

"Memang benar, aku membiarkan Recchii mengalami banyak kesulitan demi mencapai impianku, tapi… aku yakin, Recchii-ku adalah orang yang kuat, dan bisa melewati apapun yang menghadangnya, hal itulah… yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya…" kata Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sebuah senyuman yang hanya akan dia berikan pada gadis yang amat dia cintai itu, dan senyuman itu takkan pernah hilang dari bibirnya, karena cintanya pada Reina pun tak akan pernah hilang untuk selamanya.

Kini ganti Kozue yang tertegun mendengar kata-kata Mamoru, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Mamoru.

"Sekarang aku tau, kenapa Reina sangat menyukaimu, aku percayakan Reina padamu ya, tapi kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang membuatnya terluka, aku takkan segan-segan menghajarmu, karena Reina sudah seperti adikku sendiri, takkan kubiarkan seorang pun membuat adikku sedih," ancam Kozue dengan tampang ala yakuza, membuat Mamoru jadi merinding disko karenanya.

"Nah, aku duluan ya, aku tidak kuat berendam lama-lama, sampai nanti," kata Kozue sambil keluar dari kolam pergi meninggalkan Mamoru sendirian di tempat itu.

Mamoru menghela nafas panjang lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di bebatuan besar yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kozue-san… ternyata menyeramkan ya…"

**XxDaisukixX**

"Itadakimasu~," ucap seluruh anggota keluarga Suzuki dan Yamada, sebelum mereka menyantap makan malam mereka dengan lahap.

"Waah~, ternyata teh hijau bisa dibuat menjadi makanan seenak ini ya~," kata Mamoru yang asyik menyantap kue bolu dari teh hijau.

"Otou-chan, aaa~," kata Mamoru sambil menyodorkan sesendok es krim dari teh hijau pada Mamoru, bermaksud untuk menyuapi Mamoru.

"Aaaa~," Mamoru pun menyantap es krim yang disuapkan Himawari padanya, rasanya kini dia tengah melayang di atas langit karena putrinya yang manislah yang menyuapinya.

"Mamo-tan~, aaaa~," Reina yang tidak mau kalah pun ingin menyuapi Mamoru dengan daging lobster, tapi bukannya masuk ke mulut Mamoru, daging itu malah masuk…

…ke hidung Mamoru.

"HATCHUUUUH!" seru Mamoru yang bersin karena ada sebuah benda asing (daging lobster) masuk ke hidungnya.

"AAAH! MAMO-TAN DAIJOUBU KA?!" teriak Reina khawatir melihat Mamoru bersin-bersin karena daging lobster itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, arigatou ya Recchii~," kata Mamoru sambil menepuk kepala Reina.

"Waaaii~! Mamo-taaan~!" Reina yang senang pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerjang ke arah Mamoru dan memeluknya erat.

Mamoru pun membalas pelukan Reina sambil tertawa, meskipun punggungnya sakit karena terbentur dinding saat Reina memeluknya (posisi duduk Mamoru paling pojok di samping dinding).

"Hei kalian, kalau mau mesra-mesraan nanti saja, sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kalian," kata Nozomi.

"Ha'iii~," seru Mamoru dan Reina yang langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Diam-diam, Mamoru menatap Reina yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan ceria, dan tanpa sadar, Mamoru pun tersenyum karena hal itu.

"Yosh! Setelah makan malam, kita akan langsung tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi dan kita akan bersama-sama pergi ke Fuji-Q Land!" seru Taro bersemangat.

"HA'I~!" seru semua orang yang ada di tempat itu tak kalah semangat.

Jadi setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kalian tidak boleh diam-diam bangun tengah malam ya, pokoknya setelah kumatikan lampunya, kalian harus langsung tidur, mengerti?" tanya Nozomi.

"Iyaaa~!" seru Mamoru, Reina, Himawari, dan Rei.

"Kalau begitu, Oyasumi," Nozomi pun langsung mematikan lampunya, dan tidur.

Rei dan Himawari pun langsung tidur begitu lampu dimatikan, yang belum tidur kini tinggal Mamoru dan Reina.

"…nee Recchii," ucap Mamoru.

"Apa Mamo-tan?" tanya Reina.

"…Recchii wa…Daisuki…" ucap Mamoru sambil tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sama seperti yang dia tunjukkan di kolam air panas tadi saat dia mengingat Reina, bahkan kini senyuman itu lebih indah, karena Reina yang dicintainya ada dihadapannya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Reina langsung tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Mamoru dengan erat.

"Mamo-tan mo Daisuki!" seru Reina dengan keras sambil mencium pipi Mamoru.

Mamoru pun tertawa senang dan balas mencium kening Reina.

Dan ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu… perlahan, Reina menutup kedua matanya, begitu juga Mamoru, lalu wajah mereka pun makin mendekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat…

"Kenapa kalian masih bangun?! Ayo cepat tidur!" seru Nozomi yang terbangun karena teriakan Reina tadi.

"Ha'i!" seru Mamoru dan Reina yang buru-buru tidur kembali di futon mereka, dan mereka pun akhirnya tertidur… dalam keadaan merengkuh erat tubuh pasangan mereka masing-masing…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Wahahaha! Sasuga author WB, fic nya luar biasa gaje! *ketawa sambil nangis*, hiks… gomen nee minna, semoga kalian tetap menyukai fic ini ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian disini XD

Oke, balasan review!

**The Fallen Kuriboh: **Arigatou~, Wahaha, emang family yang keren keluarga mereka itu XD, …saia hanya cinta pada Ichirouta seorang *plak!*, sekali lagi arigatou! Ini juga berkat nasihat Dika-san kok nyo! Ah, saia emang belum terlalu bisa mengekspresikan karakternya, tapi semoga di chapter ini hal itu pun sudah berkembang nyo! Mereka OC kok, Reina itu nama artis kesukaan saia, dan Himawari adalah nama anak yang ada di drama "Daisuki", wahaha, saia baru tau nama asli Ulvida itu Reina setelah bikin chapter kemarin lho XD dan iya ya, adik Shinchan kan namanya Himawari nyo *baru inget*, gak gaje kok~ baca and review fic ini lagi ya~

**echinesia: **Lohaaa~ saia sebenarnya suka senyum-senyum sendiri lho saat bayangin Mamoru jadi guru TK XD mana saia nemu gambar dimana Mamoru beneran jadi guru TK lagi, manis banget saat dia dikelilingi para chibi anggota Inazuma Japan~ XD, Saia kasih nama Sasuke karena waktu bingung mau namain gurunya apa, saia ngeliat gambar Sasuke dari Naruto di sprei tempat tidur saia, jadi ya udah deh saia kasih nama Sasuke aja XD, Baca and Review chapter ini ya~

**Yue Curtiss: **Nggak kelewat kok, saia kan nge-update chapter 4 dan 5 sekaligus, jadi Yue nggak lewatan kok, tenang aja, Arigatou~, ukh, drama Daisuki yang aslinya lebih kerasa lho, saia sama temen saia yang nonton aja nangis sambil pelukan bareng saking terharunya, Honto ni Arigatou! Ini udah update dan maaf lama, baca and review fic ini lagi~

**Tsuyokaze Yukio-san: **Ah, itu typo nyo, saia baru nyadar saat baca reviewnya, maaf ya nyo (_ _), arigatou~ baca and review chapter ini ya~

Sekian dulu dari saia, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
